Rheneas and the Dinosaur
* Michael Brandon |series=9 |series_no=9.10 |number=218 |released= * 1st October 2005 * 2nd October 2005 * 17th February 2006 * 2nd March 2007 * 29th October 2007 * 28th May 2008 |previous=Thomas and the Toy Shop |next=Thomas and the New Engine}} Rheneas and the Dinosaur is the tenth episode of the ninth series. Plot A dinosaur skeleton has been discovered and Thomas is bringing a photographer to the Transfer Yards. Mr. Percival calls his engines for a meeting and announces that he needs two careful engines to collect the dinosaur. Rheneas shunts his trucks carefully, but Skarloey, too excited about collecting the dinosaur skeleton, crashes into Rheneas' coal trucks. Mr. Percival is not pleased, but gives Rheneas another chance. Skarloey apologises for his carelessness, but Rheneas wants to prove to Mr. Percival that he can take the dinosaur skeleton on his own. After taking a long, heavy train of coal trucks to the cottages, Rheneas is given the job to collect the dinosaur skeleton, though Mr. Percival is unsure about Rheneas doing it on his own. But Rheneas is very confident that he can do it, whilst Skarloey is told to collect empty trucks from the Timber Yards. Rheneas goes to collect the dinosaur skeleton, only to discover how big it is. Still confident, Rheneas takes the dinosaur skeleton on his own - until he starts climbing the steep hill on the final approach to the Transfer Yards. Running out of puff, Rheneas slides back down the hill with the heavy dinosaur skeleton. Skarloey, who is en route to the Timber Yards, finds Rheneas blocking his path. He asks Skarloey to help him, but Skarloey is still upset that Rheneas refused to let him help take the dinosaur skeleton. Rheneas admits that he prefers working with Skarloey rather than on his own, which makes Skarloey happy. So together, Skarloey and Rheneas get the heavy dinosaur skeleton to the Transfer Yards, just as Thomas arrives with the photographer. Characters * Skarloey * Rheneas * Mr. Percival * Thomas * The Photographer * Peter Sam * Mighty Mac * Rusty * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt Locations * Brendam Docks * The Transfer Yards * Rheneas Viaduct * Middle Station * Culdee Fell Hill * Sodor Museum Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twelfth episode of the ninth series. * The model of the Refreshment Coach before its restoration can be seen at the Transfer Yards when Rheneas leaves to get the dinosaur skeleton. * The events of this episode are mentioned by Rheneas in Emily Saves the World. * In a deleted scene, Rheneas and Skarloey are crossing the viaduct with the dinosaur in the other direction. * This is the first episode of the ninth series where Thomas does not speak. * The dinosaur skeleton appears to belong to either Dacentrurus or Lexovisaurus, stegosaurs that once lived in what is now Great Britain. Goofs * Michael Brandon stutters as he says "But when Rheneas arrived..." * As Rheneas puffs out of Middle Station and the workmen turn their heads to watch him go through with the dinosaur, he seems to slow then speed up and slightly jump forward from one spot to another: this is due to a film cut. * When Skarloey stops behind the dinosaur, his crew has been replaced by a large metal box, most likely his battery box. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take Along * TrackMaster * Capsule Plarail * Magazine Stories - Rheneas and the Dinosaur (magazine story) In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Rheneas y el Dinosaurio pl:Radek i Dinozaur ru:Ринес и динозавр Category:Series 9 episodes Category:Episodes